Ikebukuro: La escuela
by large spiral
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todos los personajes de Durarara se convirtieran en estudiantes de la escuela mas alocada de todas? Aviso: Idiotez en grado maximo! Ok no...


''¿Por qué estaré yo aquí?'' Pensó Mikado mientras aterrizaba el avión

A Mikado todo lo relacionado con el estudio le traía al fresco, pero eso no justificaba que su padre le hubiera metido a estudiar en Japón, y menos en la famosa escuela Ikebukuro.

-¡Ya está bien! Ese mamón solo quiere no verme la cara para poderse ir adonde le diera la gana- Dijo en voz alta sin importarle lo que le dijeran los demás pasajeros, aun así pidió disculpas a todos ya que una señora le miraba muy molesta.

Recordó lo que le dijo su padre antes de marcharse ''Lo hago por tu bien, lo necesitas, te quiero…'' ¡Pero como iba su padre a decir eso! ''Asegúrate de cumplir todos tus horarios'' ¡Pero que se ha creído! Pensó antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Llegar a su nuevo colegio fue un suplicio, como el colegio cubría los gastos en ropa, comida y demás cosas, Mikado no llevaba mucho dinero suelto, así que no podía llamar a un taxi para que le llevara, por eso tenía que preguntar por la calle, pero debido a su timidez y su gran pero que gran habilidad para no importarle a nadie.

-Esto…Disculpe pero ¿Me podría decir por donde queda el instituto Ikebukuro?

-…

Aaa… Esto siempre le pasaba, una y otra vez ''Ojala que esa persona se tropieza con una bomb…''

-¡ Ryugamine… Mikado!- Dijo una voz energética

Ryugamine Mikado se giró y vio a su amigo de la infancia, un chico de su misma altura, con cabellos rubios, ojos castaños y sonrisa alegre. Mikado le recordaba como un chico extrovertido, feliz y un tanto hiperactivo, que nunca se rendía y mucho menos a la hora de ligar.

-Ah… Kida al final me has encontrado tu a mí- Dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Eso es debido a tu gran voluntad para que todo te salga mal-Decía Kida sin preocuparse por nada

-No digas eso…

-Pues para ayudarte dejare que encuentres la escuela tu solo por tus propios medios así que…¡Nos vemos! (Pero solo si llegas)

-Espera Kida no te vayas… Buff mira que venir hasta aquí y después largarse…

Masaomi Kida era un tanto fue un gran amigo de Mikado pero debido a un problemas de sus padres se tuvo que ir, realmente la única razón por la que no se había escapado mucho antes de subir al avión era por el hecho que podía volver a ver a Kida.

Siguió caminando e intentando preguntar a la gente (Cosa que apenas consiguió) así que cuando logro ver la escuela se tragó todo lo que había pasado de golpe y entro con entusiasmo.

La entrada era como la de cualquier colegio, un muro con el nombre del colegio y después un amplio jardín repleto de cerezos y abetos, justo detrás el gran colegio.

-Uh, pensaba que Kida estaría esperándome a la puerta

En lugar de él vio apoyados en un roble a un chico y una chica que hablaban con energía y con diversión.

-¡Taiga Aisaka en una pelea de espada sí que ganaría a Dokuro-chan con excalibur!

-¡Pero el poder de un ángel y su arma podría superar a la fuerza de los humanos!

-Bueno si lo reconsideramos…

-Esto disculpa- Dijo Mikado haciendo su primera intervención- Estoy buscando a Kida Masaomi ¿Lo conocéis?

-Uhm, ¿Quién eres?- Dijo la chica con el pelo recogido bajo un sombrero y con un vestido largo hasta los tobillos

-¡No hables con extraños, podría ser un extraterrestre sediento de curiosidad por explorarnos!- Dijo el chaval de ojos cerrados y cabello lacio.

-Eee…

-Huy si o tal vez es un habitante del subsuelo que quiere conquistar el cielo para después aplastar la superficie terrestre…

-Perdonad me llamo Mikado, Ryugamine Mikado, he sido transferido a esta escuela justo hoy y estoy buscando a mi amigo- De nuevo, otra vez, su gran habilidad había vuelto a saltar

-Que sí que era una broma, umm, ¿habías dicho a Kida verdad?, sí que lo conocemos, pero no sé dónde puede estar, tal vez si… ¡Oh!

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

-¡Dota-chin!- Dijo con una sonrisa- Seguro que él sabe dónde esta

-¿Pero quién es Dota-chin?

-Eso ahora no importa va a comenzar el discurso de abertura de nuevo año escolar y no nos lo podemos perder- Dijo con entusiasmo

''¿Que entusiasmo puede tener un discurso?'' Pensó Mikado aun sorprendido por estos individuos tan extraños.

Mientras empujaban a Mikado para que fuera con ellos una silueta paso por su lado, un chaval un poco más alto que el, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba a paso rápido.

El chico no tenía mucha prisa, su paso rápido reflejaba su seguridad más que otra cosa, saco su móvil (El cual tenía un gatito colgando como accesorio).

-Vaya vaya, hola Celty necesito que me hagas otro encargo, cógelo del aula, eso es todo

Celty colgó el móvil tranquilamente, entonces, su rostro reflejo una vena de odio ''Como le odio, ¿Qué se habrá creído?''. La chica se bajó de su caballo negro y le llevo al establo del colegio, entonces se dirigió a la sala de actos para la abertura del primer semestre.

-Y recordad que el comienzo de un nuevo curso no significa tomárselo a la ligera, comenzaremos con todos los exámenes iniciales dentro de poco así que…

Mikado odiaba todo lo relacionado con el estudio así que oír ese aburrido discurso era como un suplicio para él, todavía no llegaba a entender que hacia sentado al lado de esas dos extrañas personas y mucho menos su emoción por el discurso.

-Seguro que este año acabara con el- Decía el chico que le había dicho a Mikado que lo llamara Walker

-No se puede acabar si no, ya no tendría gracia nada de esto- Decía Erika (El nombre por el que se había presentado la chica ante Mikado) enfadada

-No entiendo nada… -Dijo Mikado sin captar la atención de ninguno

-Vuestros nuevos profesores de química e historia serán…-Continuaba el individuo del discurso. De repente el chaval con el que se había cruzado Mikado subió donde se encontraba el director.

-Vaya, siempre sabes cómo aburrirnos- Dijo mientras le quitaba el micrófono tranquilamente

Algunos de los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos pero la mayoría parecía indiferente, como si se lo esperaban

-¡Izaya! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-Dijo el director enfadado

(Hablando con el micrófono) -Solo quiero hacer lo que la gente quiere que haga, ¿sabes?, este nuevo curso viene gente nueva y quería presentarme ante ellos como es debido –Se puso enfrente del alumnado –Hola, hola, me llamo Izaya Orihara- Dijo con su famosa sonrisa de impertinencia –No penséis que lo hago por afán de protagonismo, solo quiero que sepáis que si pasa algo digno de ser escuchado me lo digáis a mí en lugar de…

De repente un gran árbol salió volando directo hacia donde Izaya se encontraba, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con estrepito.

-¡Ya empieza!- Gritaron Erika y Walker a la vez con entusiasmo

-¡¿Qué es lo que empieza?!- Dijo Mikado muerto de miedo

-La mejor forma que pueda existir de comenzar un curso- Dijo Erika con ojos entusiasmados –No se ven desde que empezamos las vacaciones y estoy segura de que Shizuo se ha reservado todo su odio para este momento…

-¡I-ZA-YA!

-¿Te refieres a esa persona vestida como un mesero que se acaba de cargar la puert…? Espera, ¿Quieres decir que todos los años pasa justamente lo mismo?

-Vaya vaya, cada vez te adelantas más Shizu-chaan

-¡Shizuo Heiwahima, como director te pido que pares y no destroces más cosas!

-¡Pues claro que pasa todos los años! ¿Qué creías? ¿Que nos interesaría ese coñazo de discurso?, no señor, ¡yo vengo para ver a la pareja amor/odio más famosa de Ikebukuro!

-¡Pero porque a nadie le gustan mis discursos!

-¿Amor/odio? ¿Qué es esto, un yaoi?

-¡I-ZA-YA!

-¡Tranqui todo el mundo!

En ese momento todos (Incluido Shizuo) pararon. Una figura se levantó, o mejor dicho unas figuras. Un chico con pinta de espabilado que llevaba gafas y una bata blanca (El chico que había gritado). Pero delante suya había una chica potente, de cuerpo voluptuoso y rostro angelical (a pesar de su mirada de enfado ante esa escena) que parecía ser la dueña de la situación. Fue la que consiguió calmar a todo el mundo.

-Ahh, lo siento Celty- Dijo Shizuo mientras cogía un cigarrillo

-¡No se puede fumar en las instalaciones!- Dijo el director, pero su comentario fue ignorado por completo

Shizuo abandono la sala mientras amenazaba a Izaya con darle una paliza. La chica bajo de un salto del estrado y saco un celular, estuvo escribiendo en él y después se lo enseño a todo el mundo.

_Disculpad el comportamiento de Shizuo, es buen chico pero como todos sabemos se deja llevar demasiado por su rabia. En fin volvamos todos a nuestros sitios…_

-Ja ja ja, menos mal que aquí tenemos a nuestra querida presidenta del consejo estudiantil para poner orden.- Dijo Izaya. En ese momento, cambio su mirada alegre por una más amenazadora- Pero ten cuidado mi querida Celty, pronto seré yo el que llegue a la máxima autoridad de este instituto.

El director carraspeo molesto y con más calma prosiguió con su discurso mientras todos se ponían en sus sitios –Gracias presidenta Celty, dejado atrás el problema de principio de curso que tenemos todos los años, agradezco a todos…

Mikado (Pasado el susto de lo que acababa de contemplar, y emocionado por la intervención de tan linda chica) diviso a su gran amigo Kida ''Ah está charlando con una chica, como de costumbre''. La chica era muy bajita, (Lo cual acentuaba sus grandes senos), llevaba unas grandes gafas y su pelo corto le daba un aspecto un tanto adulto.

-Bueno, veo que has conseguido venir vivo – Puso una sonrisa traviesa –Y no solo eso, has podido conoces a las personas más extrañas que existen

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme –Dijo con un claro tono irónico

-Por cierto te presento a Anri, pero debido al tamaño de sus pechos estoy seguro que ya te habías fijado- Dijo aún más entusiasmado

La chica se sonrojo –Buenas tardes, soy nueva en este colegio, me llamo Sonohara Anri

-Ah… encantado –Dijo aún más sonrojado que la chica

Mikado era muy tímido, pero no era debido a eso el que se hubiera puesto rojo, sabía que no era el primero en pensarlo, pero la muchacha le gustaba.

Anri se giró por la vergüenza, pero al hacerlo pudo ver a una chica con mirada enamoradiza, pelo castaño y rostro alegre. Seguía a un chico un tanto alto, sin flequillo pero con un mechón colgando; el cual intentaba acercarse a la chica que había puesto orden en la sala y parecía llamarse Celty.

Por un momento en la mirada de Anri se distinguió cierta melancolía al ver a la chica, así que Mikado se presentó para desviar su atención.

-Yo me llamo Ryugamine Mikado, yo también soy nuevo –Hizo una reverencia formal –Encantado de conocerte

En ese momento cuando Anri iba a contestar, Mikado oyó una voz que a pesar de conocer muy poco ya le había cogido asco.

-¡Mikadooo! Hemos encontrado a Dota-chiiin –Dijeron Erika y Walker a la vez mientras corrían hacia ellos llevando a rastras a un chaval bastante alto que llevaba una sudadera de un tono azulado y un gorro azul marino que le cubría todo el pelo

-Os he dicho que no me llaméis así –Dijo Dota-chin con pinta de estar cansado de discutir por ese tema –Hola, me llamo Kadota. Me han dicho que eres nuevo aquí, y que buscabas a Kida pero veo que le has encontrado

-Bueno bueno –Dijo Kida con su natural alegría -Parece que al final sí que has tenido ayuda para venir

-Pues ya echas las presentaciones, si necesitas saber algo puedes preguntármelo a mí – Dijo Kadota

-A, vale muchas gracias- Dijo Mikado –Entonces… ¿Me podríais decir un poco sobre la chica que ha puesto orden en la sala? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué ha usado un celular?

Todos los presentes en esa conversación sonrieron. (A excepción de Mikado y Anri)

-¿Te refieres a Celty? Ella es muy responsable, sabe poner orden –Dijo Walker feliz de hablar de ese tema

-Sí, también es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, saca las mejores notas del curso y además es la líder del club de equitación, club el cual solo hay un integrante, ella –Dijo Kadota

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta…

Antes de que alguien lo hiciera, Kida respondió a la pregunta –La razón por la que ha usado un celular es por el hecho de que no tiene voz… Nadie sabe mucho más sobre ello, pero puedes preguntarle a Shinra, son muy amigos por lo que parece.

Después de una conversación no logro sacar mucha más información, lo único que se podría destacar es el hecho de que nadie sabe a qué curso va.

-Pero tendrá compañeros de clase- Replicaban Mikado y Anri

-Pues nadie sabe nada sobre ello- Le contestaban

Mikado salió con Kida del salón de actos donde habían hecho el discurso. Pudo distinguir a él nombrado Shizuo hablando con Celty (Siempre y cuando por conversación se entienda hablar a través de un celular).

-¿Sabes Kida?- Dijo Mikado con voz dubitativa

-uhm ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo con su famoso tono despreocupado que Mikado conocía a la perfección, mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos sobre su cabeza de forma también muy despreocupada

-Esta especie de escuela es un tanto… extraña

-Ohm ¿Por qué lo dices?

Mikado le miro con clara expresión de desconcierto – ¿Me estas vacilando? –Dijo, no era muy común en el escuchar frases como esa, pero no cabía en su asombro –¿Te parece normal que la mitad de alumnos no hayan venido con uniforme?, ¿que a pesar de saber que lo iba a hacer, nadie detuviera a Shizuo?, ¿que un chaval le vacile así al director (Se refería a Izaya, claramente)?, ¿que la presidenta sea muda, no se sepa a qué clase va, ni por decirlo de algún modo quién es? Y lo más extraño de todo… ¿Que dejen a sujetos como Erika y Walker pasear por ahí tranquilamente?

Kida dejó caer sus brazos y se quedó como pensando, durante un rato nadie dijo nada, el silencio empezaba a hacer peso en Mikado.

-Bueno- Dijo finalmente- No hay nada de malo en ello-Continuo mientras sonreía

-Un, ¿sabes? –Iba a añadir Mikado –Me gusta lo diferente –

En ese momento los dos se deshicieron en carcajadas.

-Bienvenido a Ikebukuro… Mikado-kun- Dijo simplemente

yozakura quartet


End file.
